


Carried Away

by LadyLace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Author is a horrible tease, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, but i promised a friend i'd try smut, it was supposed to just be cracky, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLace/pseuds/LadyLace
Summary: “Get. Out.” Sanji hisses from his spot by the stove where the stew is merrily boiling away.“I don’t want to,” Zoro replies almost petulantly.“Now,” The blond hisses, furious. His no-nonsense tone is usually persuasive, but the moss-head seems to take it as fuel for his persistently obnoxious hothead.“No,” Zoro leans against the doorframe and smirks childishly.Sanji stiffens and throws a glare over his shoulder at the marimo invading his space. “Zoro, I’m busy. I don’t want to see your stupid face, shitty swordsman. Leave.”





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapinangeliq (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lapinangeliq+%28tumblr%29).



> For you darling, lapinangeliq! (sorry it’s late! i had to mix it with another prompt to get the wheels turning but hope you still like it!)
> 
> 6\. “No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry” + Imagine Your OTP: Person A & B are verbally fighting. B yells at A, "Fine if you don't like it then take what's yours and LEAVE!" A replies, "I will!" Then they pick up B and carries them out the door.

 

Zoro raises a bushy green brow at his name being used. He smirks again and slinks up to Sanji’s turned back, who has gone back to stirring the pot. He wraps his arms around the cook’s waist and whispers in Sanji’s ear.

“I thought we only used first names in the bedroom,  _Sanji,”_ he purrs. Zoro feels the cook shudder and then tense up in his shoulders.

“Knock it off,” the blond snarls.

“Why?” The swordsman teases while nipping the cook’s ear and then kisses down the length of that delicious moon-colored skin. 

Sanji’s fists clench against the counters and he hunches over. “Dammit,” he shivers, “don’t do this. You  _can’t_ do this.” 

The emphasis catches the marimo’s attention, so Zoro stops and scrunches up his face in bemusement. “Why?”

Sanji laughs bitterly.  “‘Why’? Damn you! You  _know_  why!”

“What?” Zoro’s confusion turns into concern because he’d just heard... a  _waver..._ in the cook’s voice. Oh shit. Fuck. “Don’t cry, shit-cook. Fuck, why are you crying?” He  _hates_ it when Sanji cries.

Sanji stands up and swivels to face the muscle-head. “I  _saw_ you,” his voice breaks, “I saw you, you stupid idiot! I told you when this whole thing started that if you ever got bored or decided you didn’t want this anymore, all you had to do was fucking  _tell me_! Dammit, Zoro! I told you I didn’t want any of this cheating bullshit!”

“What?” Zoro’s brow furrows, “‘Saw me’? Saw me do what? I haven’t—“

“Fuck you, Zoro!” Sanji slams his hands down on the counter, “Yes, you did! Does a pretty little brunette ring any bells?” Sanji glares daggers at the first-mate.

“Brunette?” Zoro steps away from the cook and scratches at his head. “I didn’t kiss anyone last night?”

“Why are you saying it like a question?” The blond spits. 

“We pulled away from port this morning, so that means I would’ve been on the night shift… Oh.”

“‘Oh’,” Sanji scoffs, “remember now?”

“I— yeah, but it’s not what you think! I swear it wasn’t what it looked like!”

“Really?” Sanji growls, “Because it looked like you had your tongue down her throat and had your hands on her chest!  _That_ is what it looked like, asshole,” he grits his teeth.

“Oh. Well, then maybe it is what it looked like.” 

“Fuck you!” Sanji grabs a ladle and stirs at the stew ferociously. 

“Cook,” Zoro tries.

“Get the fuck out,” he hisses, “I’m not speaking to you.”

“Sanji,” the marimo crosses his arms so his biceps bulge and he deepens his voice.

The blond stiffens. “No.” 

“Listen— San—”

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut  _UP!”_ Sanji screeches and grabs at his blond locks. “I hate you, you stupid bastard!” 

“Cook, she put my hand there—”

“I don’t give a shit!” Sanji throws the ladle at Zoro’s head. 

The swordsman ducks, his eyes going wide. Sanji turns off the stove and storms past the first mate and out of the galley.

Zoro quickly follows after his irate lover to the shared bathroom. Sanji tries to slam the door in the marimo’s face, but manages to stick his boot in the door to keep it from shutting. 

“Just listen to me for five seconds,” The swordsman huffs and pushes his weight against the door.

Suddenly, Sanji releases and Zoro falls into the bathroom to land flat on his face.

He gets up, rubs his nose, and growls low in his throat.

“Dammit, Sanji! Don’t be so dramatic, and let me explain!”

“If you don’t like it then take what’s yours and LEAVE!” Sanji lobs Zoro’s toothbrush and razor at the bastard’s face. 

Zoro’s eyes narrow and he stalks towards the cook’s shaking back. “Fine,” his voice rumbles next to Sanji’s ear, “I will!” 

Sanji whips around, his eyes big and shocked. Zoro grabs the cook around his waist and throws him over his shoulder. 

The blond shrieks and pounds at the muscle-head’s back, but the swordsman just ignores him with a shit-eating grin plastered on to his smug face. He carries Sanji out the door and all the way to their room.  

Zoro tosses the cook on to their bed and as Sanji tries to turn over, the marimo pounces. He clutches the both of the cook’s wrists in just one hand while he sucks kisses on top of pale, creamy skin. Sanji moans as Zoro trails further down the blond’s body, but is stopped by the prissy cook’s goddamn button-up. 

He growls at it, and Sanji bucks his hips up. “For fuck’s sake, Zoro, don’t you dare—”

Zoro uses his free hand to take a hold of the gap between the collar and the last button fastened. He rips the shirt right off the cook’s torso.

“—rip it.” Sanji glares.  

Zoro smirks and stares into Sanji’s blue eyes. The swordsman’s pupils are blow and his heavy gaze is sultry. It makes Sanji feel a little heady and sends the rest of the blood in his brain rushing south. 

“Shit,” Sanji swallows.

“You’re mine, Sanji,” the marimo nip at his earlobe and proceeds to mark the rest of Sanji’s displayed skin with bright red hickeys and even a few bites. 

Zoro bites at Sanji's lips and licks into the cook's mouth. The kiss quickly turns fierce and competitive until they're both gasping for air. 

"I'm still pissed at you," Sanji mutters with a stubborn set to his jaw and pouty lips. 

Zoro kisses those swollen-pink lips again and chuckles, "Let me make it up to you?" 

Sanji moans loudly with frustration and arousal as Zoro continues to tease him mercilessly. "Maybe," he pants, "if you'd stop teasing me, you shitty bastard, and started actually fucking me into the mattress like you're  _goddamn supposed to—_ " Sanji's back arches and he lets out more filthy sounds. "— I would forgive you—ah!" 

Zoro mouths at a sensitive nipple and gives it a gentle bite. He blows on it and delights in the full-body shudder he receives. He kneads the cook's powerful thighs with his knuckles and, in one swift move, tears the black pants off too.

"Shit," Zoro sucks in a breath. The blond had gone  _commando_. 

Sanji lets out another groan and then a long string of profanities. Zoro just keeps grinning while he marks up more of that beautiful skin on Sanji's impossibly sexy legs. Zoro finally puts his mouth on Sanji's length, but only lingers for a moment before he moves down to the cook's hole. He kisses each cheek and then puts his mouth over the cook's quivering entrance. Sanji keens and wraps his legs around Zoro's shoulders and head. 

"Zoro..." the blond mewls, "C'mon..."

The first-mate just ignores him, however, and continues to lick and suck on the delicate flesh. Zoro moves a finger to skim along the crease of his ass, sliding it down in a tantalizing manner before it reaches the cook's slick opening. Zoro pushes two fingers in and crooks them so they hit...

"AH!" Sanji screams. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Zoro! If you don't get on with it, I'm going to dump all your precious saké overboard!" 

Zoro just laughs at the threat and proceeds to keep thrusting his fingers in slowly, making sure to miss Sanji's prostate. When Zoro's finally got Sanji begging incoherently, Zoro mutters something about how the cook deserves to be worshipped after Zoro made him cry earlier. (Though, honestly, he's making him cry right now thanks to sexual frustration.) 

Later, when they’re both sated and basking in the afterglow of many consecutive orgasms, Sanji runs his fingers through Zoro’s ridiculous hair. He feels his heart throb in his chest and doesn’t say the words that tickle his tongue. This is enough, he decides. When Zoro turns over and they’re face to face, the marimo softly kisses the blond’s lips and then pecks his cheek. 

‘ _Yeah_ ,' Sanji thinks with a blush staining his cheeks and a lovesick smile on his face, ' _I’m his.'_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. not sorry. kind of. it's a little ridiculous, but oh well. (DON'T JUDGE ME.)


End file.
